Pokemon: Pathways To Adventure
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Four childhood friends, separate and go their separate ways. This is the story of Kenji Nakamura and Alex Ruler. This stars members of the infamous Kliq and is only half the completed story, Check my Bro Cody Collin's Profile for the other half.
1. Episode 1: Pokemon! I Choose You!

Pokemon: Pathways To Adventure

A Kliq Fic  
Starring  
Alex Cloninger as Alex Ruler  
Cody Collins as Aidan Kenta  
Larry Sillman as Kuro Armstrong  
Joseph Smith as Kenjiro Nakamura

Episode 1:  
Pokemon! I Choose You!

The day had finally arrived.

Alex Ruler would be given his first Pocket Monster, or Pokemon for short. Pokemon, creatures with extraordinary powers, some people caught them and raised them as pets, others studied Pokemon hoping to unravel their mysteris, others trained them and waged contests called Pokemon Battles against other trainers. Today would be the day that Alex Ruler and one of his three childhood friends received their first pokemon. Alex opened his closet door to try and figure out what to wear. This was a monumentous occasion, so he chose something comfortable: a limegreen sleeveless hoodie that his is initials on the right chest and a belt with six opened pokeball slots that fit around the hoodie. Denim jeans and white sneakers. Alex also grabbed his lucky fingerless glove that had been signed by his idol, Brock of Pewter City Gym. Alex had always wanted to learn to breed Pokemon and make the best out of his decisions. He hoped to learn that during his journey.

As he left his house, Alex met up with his friend Kenji, who wore similar clothing, except Kenji's hoodie had reattachable sleeves. Kenji's dark brown hair was covered by a black baseball cap, and the rest of his clothing was red. Kenji held a small box out to Alex.

"Mom and Dad got this for you," he said.

Alex took the box and opened it to find a hat similar to Kenji's only it matched his hoodie in color. Alex placed the hat atop his head and followed Kenji to Professor Oak's Lab. Along the way, they met their two childhood friends and rivals: Kuro Armstrong and Aidan Kenta.

"Where are you two off too this morning?" Aidan asked, "And why are you dressed like that?"  
"Think Aidan. These two received their trainer's license yesterday. Where do you think they are going?"  
"Let me spell it out for you shrimp, we're off to get our first Pokemon and start our journies. You two don't turn ten for a couple months," Kenji stated.  
"Actually, Kenjiro, I'm going to get my second pokemon partner. Dad's giving me one from his collection too," Alex corrected his friend.  
"Who are you getting from his collection? Dratini? Electabuzz?" Aidan asked.  
"I won't know until I get it," Alex said, "He's going to base it off the starter pokemon I choose,"  
"Sweet. I'll see you guys around. Let's go Ruler," Kenjiro said.

Stepping into Professor Oak's lab, Alex and Kenjiro were met by the Professor and Alex's Dad, Marshall "Hydro" Ruler. Mr. Ruler had earned the nickname Hydro due to his ability to command Water Pokemon. He had chosen Squirtle as his starter when he began his journey. Mr. Ruler shook hands with both of the boys. Professor Oak lead them to a table that had five pokeballs sitting upon it.

"There are five pokeballs sitting atop this table and two of them belong to you two. Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Eevee. Chose wisely," Professor Oak stated.  
"Hmm, I'll choose Charmander," Kenjiro stated, taking the pokeball marked with a flame.  
"After careful consideration, Professor Oak, I think I'm better suited to take Pikachu," Alex said, taking the pokeball marked with a lightning bolt.

Alex studied the red and white orb, before pressing the center button. A small yellow mouse with brown strips and a lightning bolt shaped tail appeared. It's red cheeks discharged electricity. Alex knelt before his new partner.

"Hi, I'm Alex. We'll be partners working towards the goal of becoming the greatest Pokemon Breeders in the world," Alex said, extending his hand.  
"Pi! Pika!" Pikachu replied, extending its tail to Alex.

Alex shook Pikachu's tail before standing straight and looking at his father and Professor Oak.

"Do you wish to nickname your Pokemon?" Professor Oak asked.  
"No," Kenjiro said.  
"I'll name Pikachu, Leon. Also, as a fan of Ash Ketchum, I'll leave my Pikachu out of its Pokeball as we traverse the region," Alex said.  
"With permission from Professor Oak, I have decided to give you and your friends an extra Pokemon to see you off with. Alex, you will be taking with you my Scyther's child, also a Scyther. And Kenjiro, I'm giving you my Magikarp. Raise it well and it will become a prominent member of your team," Mr. Ruler said.  
"Hey Ruler, how about a battle? My team versus your team?" Kenjiro asked.  
"That sounds like a plan," Alex responded.  
"Two on two?" Kenjiro asked.  
"Uh, sure," Alex asked confused.

Apparently Kenjiro was thinking Magikarp to be a strong pokemon. If Alex remembered from his studies on Pokemon, Magikarp is pathetically weak until it evolves. Depending on the skill of the trainer, and the level at which the trainer catches the Magikarp, that could take forever.

"This bout will two on two. Alex Ruler and Kenjiro Nakamura. Begin!" Alex's Dad said, acting as the official.

Kenjiro grabbed a pokeball from his belt. He twirled it on his forefinger before chucking it onto the battlefield.

"Charmander! I choose you!" He shouted, as a red lizard with a flaming tail appeared in a burst of bright light.

Alex rubbed his chin. _Neither of my pokemon are great against fire types, but I've got Pikachu who isn't strong nor weak against it. Better go with that choice._ Alex thought.

"Leon, this is our first battle. Let's show Kenjiro and Charmander what we're made of!" Alex called as his Pikachu ran onto the battlefield.  
"Pikachu!" the little mouse cried out as it ran forward.  
"Charmander! Use Scratch!" Kenjiro shouted.  
"Leon! Roll sideways, and launch a Thundershock!" Alex shouted, as Charmander's paws began glowing.

Leon rolled to the side, before squeezing its cheeks and releasing a weak jolt of electricity from them. Charmander quickly leaped to the side without word from Kenji, which Alex expected as Charmander were very smart creatures.

"Charmander! Pikachu's a quick mouse! You've got to be quicker! Unleash your fire-type move!" Kenjiro shouted.  
"Leon! Use Quick Attack to dodge the fire type move, and counter with Thundershock!" Alex shouted.

Before Leon could get in gear, Charmander opened its mouth and released a bright stream of orange-red flames. Leon was blasted by the heat only, as the fire-type pokemon wasn't strong enough to make the flames reach the electric mouse. Leon smirked, at the same time as Alex. Alex nodded, pointing straight into the flames.

"Use Thundershock combined with Quick Attack to protect you, Leon. Straight into the flames!" Alex called out.  
"That's insane!" Kenji and Oak said together.  
"Charmander!" Kenji shouted, "Prepare a Scratch attack to defend!"

Unfortunately for Kenji and Charmander, Leon and Alex's plan of Thundershock and Quick Combination, although it was an expert level move, was executed with ease. Leon barreled right through Charmander's Flamethrower and struck the fire lizard square in the chest.

"Leon, finish it with Thundershock!" Alex shouted, as Leon squeezed its cheeks.  
"PIKACHU!" It shouted as it released the stored electricity.

Charmander was caught head on by the attack and toppeled over as spirals formed in its eyes. Mr. Ruler stepped over to the fire pokemon and checked on it. Charmander instinctively opened its mouth and spewed flames into Mr. Ruler's face as leaped up and started spewing flames everywhere.

"What is this?" Kenji and Alex asked together.  
"I'm not sure," Professor Oak said, just as shocked.  
"This is a new mystery to unravel," Mr. Ruler said taking notes.  
"Alright Charmander! Blaze a path for victory!" Kenji shouted, "Sweeping Flamethrower!"

At Kenji's commands, Charmander began sweeping his flames across the battlefield. Leon was too tired from the expert combination of moves, and was struck almost immediately. Alex ran over to Leon as Kenji recalled Charmander.

"You did great pal," Alex said, "Take a great rest,"  
"Is it hurt?" Kenji asked.  
"Not too bad. After a good rest and a potion, he'll be battle ready again," Alex said, "Now on to our second battle," Alex grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

This particular pokeball, Alex's father had marked with sticker that had a curved blade on it. Alex smiled, as instantly thought of nickname for his Scyther.

"Scy! Battle mode!" Alex shouted, tossing the ball into the area between himself and Kenji.

The ball hit the ground twice, before popping open with a flash of white light. When the light faded, a green mantis stood between Alex and Kenji. The mantis had curved blades for forearms. Alex smiled as he looked to his opponent.

"Alright, Magikarp!" Kenji called out tossing his second pokeball into the air.

The ball hit the ground twice before popping open with a flash of white light. When the light faded, a huge red fish appeared flopping between Alex's Scyther and Kenji. Kenji face palmed.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Kenji asked.  
"I thought you knew Magikarp was a weak pokemon until it has fully evolved," Mr. Ruler said.  
"What can a Magikarp do?" Kenji asked.  
"Magikarp's only known technique is Splash," Professor Oak recited.  
"You know, Kenji, I could be an ass hole and have Scyther start and end this battle with one move. But I am your friend. I will let you win this one. Come on Scy, let's take Leon to our house and heal him before we head out," Alex said, turning to leave.

Scyther hissed before following his trainer loyally.


	2. Episode 2: Viridian Forest!

Pokemon: Pathways To Adventure

A Kliq Fic  
Starring  
Alex Cloninger as Alex Ruler  
Cody Collins as Aidan Kenta  
Larry Sillman as Kuro Armstrong  
Joseph Smith as Kenjiro Nakamura

Episode 2:  
Viridian Forest!  
Rekindling a friendship

"Now! Leon, Thundershock combined with Quick Attack!"  
"PikaPikaPikaPika!" Leon, The Pikachu, shouted as it charged forward, a white light trailing off its body and sparks flying wildly from its cheeks.

Leon dodged three vines, as they slammed the ground near him, and maintained his speed. Leon slammed into the opposing giant Venus-Fly Trap-like pokemon, causing its large eyes to turn to spirals. Leon used his own momentum to leap backwards and land in front of his trainer.

"AHHHH! Victreebel! Return!" a dark haired kid shouted, holding out a red-and-white pokeball that absorbed the plant pokemon. "You'll pay for that! Pikachu shouldn't be able to defeat Victreebel. They ground themselves to prevent electrical damage. You cheated somehow!"  
"I did no such thing. Leon just happens to be well trained," Alex, Leon's owner, shot back. "Send out your next pokemon!"  
"I will do just that! Go! Machamp!" the kid shouted, throwing another a pokeball onto the air.

The ball burst opened to reveal a four-armed blue creature wearing a championship belt. The kid smiled.

"Machamp! Seismic Toss!"

The four-armed creature rushed forward, extending all four arms towards Leons. Alex brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes and adjust his backwards ballcap.

"Leon! Allow Machamp to grab you!" Alex called out, shocking both Leon and Machamp's trainer. "Wait for it," Alex said calmly, as Machamp squeezed Leon and leaped into the air, performing a backwards flip, repeatedly flipping. "Wait for it!" Alex calmly said, once more, as Machamp seemed to stopp flipping and kick off the air before preparing to throw Leon to the ground. "NOW! THUNDERBOLT!"

Leon latched onto Machamp's hand, and refused to let go. The four arm pokemon tried everything, but Pikachu's body flashed a bright yellow color before it squeezed its cheeks and released a humongous burst of electricity into the body of the opposing creature. Machamp fell to the ground as electricity discharged from its body. Leon landed on all fours as electricity discharged from his cheeks. Machamp was down, but not out. Leon was still relatively weak compared to this fully evolved and obviously well-trained pokemon.

"Machamp! Use Karate Chop!" the kid shouted.

Machamp leaped to its feet and charged forward, its top right hand began glowing fiercely with a white light. Leon attempted to dodged even as Alex shouted the command, but Machamp was faster somehow. The fighting Pokemon still had lightning bolt flashing around its body, which meant it was paralyzed, but its speed had increased well beyond that of Leon. Machamp slammed Leon twice with Karate Chops before the paralysis prevented it from doing further damage. Alex saw this and rushed onto the battlefield and grabbed his partner, picking the Pikachu up and cradling him like a baby. He walked back to his former position and kneeling long enough to remove a spare blanket and placed Leon on.

"You did well, pal. Just rest and allow me to finish up here. We'll get you to a Pokemon Center, soon." Alex said, standing up and looking back at the opposing trainer. "Your Machamp is one tough cookie, pal. I wonder just how he'll stack up against my fighter," Alex removed Scy's pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air. "Scy! Assume battle mode!"

Scyther burst out of his pokeball and struck a pose consisting of crossing his scythes and hissing at Machamp.

"Scy! Machamp over there injured Leon. We've got to show him why no one messes with our friends," Alex called out, "Let's start this with Quick Attack!"

Scy nodded, leaping forward as a white light of energy trailed off his body. Machamp was still paralyzed, and that allowed Scyther to score two unanswered hits against the fighter. To Alex's dismay, when Machamp was able to strike with his Karate Chop, the pokemon moved even faster.

"Scy! Go on the defensive! Use Quick Attack to evade his strikes. We need to stall until we figure out how to counteract his insane speed," Alex commanded.  
"You can't counteract Machamp's Guts!" The youngster laughed.  
"Guts?" Alex asked.  
"Yes. Guts, an ability Machamp's family has that increases all stats while it suffers from a status change. Your Pikachu paralyzed it during the first half of this round, and now your Scyther will feel its total power!" the kid called.  
"Oh really?" Alex asked, "We'll just have to match his increase in power! Scy! Use Swords Dance!"

Scyther began spinning, as he folded his scythes across his chest. Alex smiled. He had read somewhere about a trainer specializing in bug types utilizing this move as a defense. If Alex and Scyther could master that defense, the duo would be unstoppable.

Machamp's continuous Karate Chops seemed to have no effects as they bounced helplessly off.

"Scy, it's time to unleash the move we've been practicing! NIGHT SLASH!" Alex shouted.

Suddenly Machamp's Karate went through Scyther, as the ninja-like pokemon disappeared leaving behind an afterimage. Machamp looked around confused before doubling over. Scyther appeared before it, and struck again, this time his scythes were covered in dark energy. Machamp fell, its eyes turning to spirals.

"Your Machamp put up a valiant fight," Alex said, "Scy just had the will,"

* * *

Alex ventured to the Pokemon Center, where he recieved a phone call from Professor Oak and Mr. Ruler, while Nurse Joy healed his pokemon.

"Kurokon, Aidan, and Kenji all have their Pokedex. You seemed to have left yours," Professor Oak informed.  
"Kuro, Aidan, and Kenji have all began their journies and I'm the idiot who left his Pokedex," Alex stated, "Professor, I encountered another special ability of Pokemon. The trainer called it Guts. His Machamp revealed it during out battle. Leon paralyzed the Machamp and his strength, speed, and defense increased," Alex informed the Professor, who jotted down the information.  
"Execellant, Alex. You've discovered two abilities already on your journey," Professor Oak commented, "Have you captured anymore pokemon besides the two you left with?"

Alex mentally facepalmed.

"None. I've been focusing on training Scy and Leon," Alex recalled, "Leon can even produce that Thundershock/Quick Attack combination with ease and it doesn't tire him out anymore,"  
"That's a great technique to have mastered, but Alex if you hope to succeed, you'll need more than two pokemon to work with," Professor Oak reminded the young trainer.  
"Alex, my son, you have should invest in travelling to Viridian Forest," Mr. Ruler said, "I'm sending my Fearow to Viridian City Pokemon Center to deliver your Pokedex. Invest your time and efforts well in Viridian Forest. You've been gone a month and haven't captured a single pokemon, this doesn't surprise me, as I went three months without capturing a pokemon,"  
"Really?" Alex asked.  
"Yes, My Squirtle and I captured Spearow and Mankey and then we hit a dry spell, and focused on our training," Mr. Ruler said.  
"Alright, well my Pokemon are done, I'll receive my Pokedex from Fearow and I'll head two Viridian Forest," Alex said, hanging up.

* * *

Three hours passed, and Alex found himself in waist high grass, looking for Pokemon with Leon perched on his shoulder. He finally found a purple pokemon with large ears and a sharp horn on its forehead. Opening the Pokedex, Alex aimed it the creature.

"_Nidoran** . **It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection,_" The Pokedex stated.

The little prairie dog-like pokemon, glared at Leon. Leon leaped for Alex's shoulders and discharged electricity. Alex smiled, this would be a perfect addition to his team. The male Nidoran where rumored to be a Breeder's worst nightmare. Alex loved challenges.

"Leon, let's not harm this pokemon too bad. We wanna add him to our team," Alex said, "Strike with Thundershock!"  
"Pika!" Leon responded, releasing the weak static bolt that Nidoran's horn absorbed and increased the damage.

Nidoran retaliated with a Horn Attack, that Leon was able to dodged. Alex smiled as the two pokemon began exchanging attacks. Nidoran suddenly had bolts of electricity flashing around his body. Alex nodded to Leon and removed a pokeball from his belt. He enlarged it and tossed the ball at Nidoran.

"Pokeball, BRING IT ON HOME!" Alex shouted.

The ball absorbed Nidoran, and hit the ground twitching and shaking. Suddenly the ball flashed red twice before flying back to Alex's hands. Alex spun the ball on his palm and held it forward.

"Alright! I caught a Nidoran!" Alex said, "I think I'll call him Ripper,"

Alex allowed Ripper out of the Pokeball and used a Paralyz Heal to heal the paralysis the Pokemon had sustained during the battle with Leon. Alex knealt before Ripper and patted his head.

"Alright Ripper, we'll be a great team. If we work together, there isn't anything we can't do," Alex said.  
"Oh really, how about putting your money where your mouth is?" a voice asked behind them.

Alex Ruler's Team:  
Pikachu (Leon)  
Scyther (Scy)  
NidoranM (Ripper)


	3. Episode 3: Viridian River Rumble

Pokemon: Pathways To Adventure

A Kliq Fic  
Starring  
Alex Cloninger as Alex Ruler  
Cody Collins as Aidan Kenta  
Larry Sillman as Kuro Armstrong  
Joseph Smith as Kenjiro Nakamura

Episode 3:  
Viridian River Rumble!

"Oh really, how about putting your money where your mouth is?" a voice asked behind them.

Alex turned, rising to his feet as Ripper and Leon took offensive stances.  
Alex found himself face to face with his childhood friend and rival, Kenjiro Nakamura. Kenji's Charmander stood defiantly by his side, its tail burning with passion. Alex saw that Kenji had been relentlessly training and Charmander would not be a push over should they battle this time around. Kenji smiled evilly, and Alex caught a shadowy image in Kenji's eyes. Alex looked up to see a large butterfly flying overhead.

"That your Butterfree?" Alex asked.  
"Sure is. The first pokemon I captured and he's the fastest I've got," Kenji boasted, "How about another battle?"  
"I'm all for it," Alex said, "Three on Three?"  
"You've only captured three pokemon?" Kenji laughed, "Alright, cool. I'll stoop to your level,"  
"Alright, Kenji, since the last battle drew a draw, how about you choose first," Alex asked.  
"No. We throw at the same time," Kenji said, grabbing a pokeball and twirling it on his finger tip.

The two old friends nodded and selected at the same time.

"Pidgeotto!" Kenjiro shouted.  
"Leon!" Alex called out, as Leon sprang onto the battlefield.

Pidgeotto was a large majestic bird that took to the air quickly. Leon discharged electricity from its cheeks awaiting orders from Alex. Alex shook his head and called Leon back to his side.

"I can't beat Pidgeotto that easily. So I'll call on Ripper to have his first battle," Alex called, as Ripper ran out onto the battlefield.  
"NIDORAN!" He shouted.  
"Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack!" Kenjiro shouted.  
"Tsk, Tsk, Kenji-Boy. Wing Attack against a grounded opponent?" Alex asked, waving his finger. "Ripper! Run straight into the Wing Attack with a Horn Attack!" Alex called out.

Pidgeotto entered a head dive, before leveling out parallel to the ground. Literally inches from the ground as its wings started glowing. Ripper's Horn began glowing as He charged forward. The two pokemon collided, with a cloud of smoke covering them. Ripper ran out the opposite side of the cloud of dust but Pidgeotto never reappeared.

"Pidgeotto! Quick Attack let's go!" Kenji shouted.  
"Geo!" Pidgeotto shrieked from within the cloud of dust.  
"Ripper! Use Poison Sting!" Alex called.  
"Nido!" Ripper replied, leaping into the air and spewing poison barbs from his mouth.

Pidgeotto shot out of the cloud of dust as Ripper pelted it with poison barbs. Ripper seemed to be holding his own against the evolved Pidgeotto, until Pidgeotto's wings started glowing, and it used Wing Attack to repel the poison barbs. Studying the battlefield, Alex saw the problem. He quickly opened his Pokedex and aimed it Pidgeotto.

"_Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokemon and evolved form of Pidgey. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws._" The Pokedex reported.

"That ain't the information I want, Pokedex. Pokemon Info," Alex said.

"_Pidgetto, Original Traininer: Kenjiro Nakamura, Ability: Keen Eye, This Pokemon's Accuracy cannot be lowered. HP: 75% Poisoned_" the Pokedex reported.

"Pidgeotto increased its own accuracy by flying around inside the cloud of dust. Keen Eye is a great ability, Kenjiro. But is it good enough? Your Pidgeotto is Poisoned why my Ripper is not," Alex questioned.

Kenjiro opened his own Pokedex and aimed it at Ripper.

"_Nidoran , The Poison Pin Pokemon. Entering Pokemon Info Mode. Nidoran , Nickname Ripper. Original Trainer Alex Ruler. Ability Poison Point, contact with this Pokemon may cause poisoning or add to the severity of poisoning. HP: 73%_" Kenjiro's Pokedex reported.

"Pidgeotto, steer clear of Nidoran's horn," Kenjiro stated, "Or any part of his body for that matter,"  
"Geo!"  
"Ripper! Let's try a combination of attacks! Poison Sting followed by a Tackle!" Alex shouted!  
"Tsk, tsk, grounded attacks against a flying opponent, Ruler? You've lost your touch!" Kenjiro shouted. "Pidgeotto! Into the air!"

Pidgeotto kicked his great wings, and entered the air, but flew slower than normal. Ripper opened his mouth and spewed poison barbs straight into Pidgetto's body, causing the bird to plummet. From the air, it was like a thirty foot drop. Kenjiro clenched his fists tightly as a dark red energy surrounded his body.

"PIDGEOTTO!" Kenjiro shouted.  
"GEO!" Pidgeotto cried.

The red energy surrounding Kenjiro's body, transferred to Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto's entire body was coated by the energy as it finally stopped falling. Flying parallel close to the ground, Pidgeotto turned the red energy into a large blazing bird that covered its entire body. Ripper and Pidgeotto collided. Ripper was knocked backwards, crashing in a cloud of dust before Alex.

"Ripper!" Alex shouted.  
"That technique was awesome, Pidgeotto, what was it?" Kenjiro asked.  
"That was Sky Attack," Alex said, holding up his Pokedex. "You got lucky. I was trying to find a way to counter it when you struck. Ripper, you deserve a good rest,"

With that, Alex held out Ripper's Pokeball as a red beam of energy shot out and absorbed the pokemon back into the ball. _I don't know where that weird energy came from, but Ripper was newly caught. He didn't stand a chance against the evolved and obviously well trained Pidgeotto. I'm going to have to be on top of my game_, Alex thought.

"Pidgeotto, return. You deserve a good rest as well. Take a good rest," Kenjiro said, recalling the exhausted bird. "Alright, Charmander! Your up!"  
"Leon! Battlemode!" Alex shouted, looking to his Pikachu.

Leon and Charmander stood across the battlefield from each other and exchanged dialogue that neither trainer understood.

"Charmander! Show them how powerful your Flamethrower has become since we left Pallet Town!" Kenjiro shouted.  
"CHAR!" Charmander shouted, releasing a stream of flames straight at Pikachu.  
"Leon! You know how to counter act this! We've been preparing for this!" Alex shouted.  
"Ka-Chu!" Pikachu shouted, dashing forward as a bright white light trailed off his body and sparks flew from his cheeks.

The white light and sparks combined to form a protective barrier around Leon's body as Leon charged headlong into the Flamethrower. Kenjiro smiled, and pointed at Alex.

"Cheap tricks don't work on us anymore. Charmander! Slash Attack now!" Kenjiro shouted.

Charmander broke off the Flamethrower and deflected Leon with glowing claws. Leon and Charmander continually struck each other, with both Pokemon giving it their all. Finally, Leon slammed Charmander with his combination technique that result in Charmander sliding on the ground from the blow. Struggling to stand, Charmander began glowing.

To Be Continued...

**What is happening to Charmander? Who will win this battle? Find out next time!**

* * *

Alex Ruler's Team:  
Pikachu (Leon)  
Scyther (Scy)  
NidoranM (Ripper)


End file.
